Vanessa Croft
How Vanessa Croft joined the Tourney A frozen land buried in dense sub arctic forests. While undergoing geological research in preparation for the development of natural resources, an anomalous object is discovered below the permafrost. The military quickly calls special forces into action and the entire area is completely sealed off. The mysterious object is then transferred under absolute secrecy to a research facility for further study. A month later, military headquarters receive an investigative report regarding the mysterious object and decides to order one of the young girls working at the dig on a clandestine mission. That young girl was Vanessa Croft, a member of an brutal special forces team who is feared in battlefronts throughout the world as The Black Girl of Duty. She acknowledges the mission with a silent nod and leaves for Japan. How to Unlock The player must accomplish one of these tasks to unlock Vanessa Croft: *Play 3465 Versus Mode matches. *Using Brighton, finish Classic Mode. Players can avoid clashing Vanessa by purchasing her from the Smash Store for 1700 Smash Coins. In Tourney 2, players can also avoid clashing with her by wishing for her from Porunga. For all of the aforementioned requirements, the player will have to fight Vanessa at Twin Top. Upon defeating her or after purchasing her, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Vanessa Croft, the black girl from the Olsen twins' sleepover party!" She will be seen right of Brighton, left of Apocalypse, above Milli, and below Nene. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Has an M2 sniper rifle on her back while she has her arms crossed. After the announcer calls her name Vanessa pulls out her M24 and shoots two times, the shots clear to show her up close and saying "I've got to catch my breath." Special Attacks M24 (Neutral) Vanessa fires a shot from her M24. She can shoot up to 24 rounds before she has to reload. M2 Sniper (Side) Vanessa takes out her M2 sniper rifle and shoots a shot at the opponent. The shot causes the rifle to recoil after each shot. When 10 rounds are used, Vanessa has to reload. Climbing Tower Bridge (Up) Vanessa crouches then jumps up while doing a shoulder attack with her left shoulder. Claymore (Down) Vanessa takes out a claymore mine, activates it and sets it up. She can set up to three claymore before the opponent steps on one. If stepped on, the mine detonates, blowing the opponent away. Hyper M24 (Hyper Smash) Same as M24, except much stronger. Works similarly to Dante's Million Dollars from MVC3. Vanessa Finale (Final Smash) Vanessa picks up a gas tank, throws it upward, and shoots it. The result is the stage being set on fire with Vanessa's opponents being slowly damaged for 15 seconds. Victory Animations #Vanessa fires a shot from her M2 then says "Just a dozy-doze, you know?" #*Vanessa fires a shot from her M2 then says "The next time you get near my sleepover plans, it will hurt much worse than that!" (Raoh victories only) #Vanessa shoots her M2 upward to make fireworks-like explosions saying "Unbelievable! I'm so lucky I won!" #*Vanessa shoots her M2 upward to make fireworks-like explosions saying "Who's been annihilated, you or me?" (Heihachi victories only) #Vanessa points her finger saying "No pain, no gain!" then clenches her fist. #*Vanessa points her finger saying "Anyone against the rules of a sleepover is an enemy of mine!" then clenches her fist. (Captain Darrow victories only) On-Screen Appearance Vanessa jumps out of a bush and gets her M2 out as she says "Hey guys, watch this new dance." Special Quotes *Captain Darrow and Heihachi: "Now where did my pillow go?" *I'll just rest my eyes, guys. (When fighting Voldo) *Yeah, just a little cat nap. (When fighting S. Beauty) *I know, I haven't been to you're house in ages... (When fighting Reshiram, Zekrom, and Ares) *I never really stayed up all night. (When fighting Sonya) *Anybody can dance! (When fighting Lee) *Gotta check out this one. (When fighting Astaroth) *Go away, Ken-Oh! Come anywhere near my sleepover plans and you'll be in for a world of hurt! (When fighting Raoh) Trivia *Vanessa Croft shares her German voice actress with Mrs. Meany, Vanessa Baden, Rainbow Mika, Dr. Tosha, and Caillou. *Vanessa's quotes in Tourney are a mix of her quotes from the Olsen twins's sleepover party and some original quotes. *When Vanessa fights against Raoh, she tells him that he'll be seriously injured should he mess with her sleepover plans. *Vanessa Croft's FMV ending is nearly identical to Sergei Dragunov's Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection ending; the only difference is that Sergei Dragunov and Devil Jin are replaced with Vanessa Croft and Captain Darrow, respectively. *Captain Darrow is the name of Vanessa's default rival. Kirino Kosaka is her second rival's name, and her midgame opponent in the sequel is Mario. Category:The Adventures of Mary-Kate and Ashley characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Female characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters